In The Dark
by swaggiesaurus
Summary: This wasn't the first time, nor the last time that they would be meeting up. They had planned it like so, and even though they both knew that it was wrong, by the time the sun came up, he would be leaving anyway. So, no harm done, right? DrewxEli


**In The Dark**

"_This ain't the first or last time_

_We'll meet up this late at night"_

_

* * *

_

Tossing the remains of his drink in the garbage, he pushed open the door of The Dot and stepped outside, the breeze immediately hitting him. Zipping up his jacket, he breathed out deeply and began walking to his destination. He had walked this path so many times that it felt if he was blindfolded, he could still find his way there. Slightly chuckling to himself, he thought about whether this was a good or bad thing. Of course it felt great and it was the ultimate pleasure, but the secretive side of it sort of balanced everything out. Putting his cold hands in his pockets, he thought back to when they had first made their arrangement. They would live their normal lives away from each other, with friends, family and girlfriends during the day, but when it turned into the night, they belonged to each other. They would text each other as a signal, then they would go over the other person's house and get it done. Completely no strings attached. Drew rolled his eyes on the last thought because it was pretty obvious that there would eventually be some sort of string attached, especially since they depended on each other sexually. Pulling out his phone, and sending a quick "I'm here" text, Drew went up the few steps and stood at the front door. La Casa Goldsworthy, Drew thought, smiling at the nickname that he had given the house. The door opened, and in front of him stood Eli, wearing nothing but black boxer briefs and an evil smirk.

"Glad you could make it" whispered Eli, gesturing for Drew to enter.

"As if I would ever say no." confessed Drew, removing his jacket, and tossing it on the couch.

They had accidentally came across this agreement one night, when Clare and Adam had left to the bathroom to take care of "womanly" things. Drew, being blunt and forward had started the conversation by complimenting Eli which in turn gave Drew a compliment. In less than a few minutes, Drew had Eli's pants unzipped and was silently but rapidly jacking him off, trying to do it as fast as possible before Clare and Adam came back. Eli, trying to contain his moan, had bitten his bottom lip so hard that he almost drew blood. Using his other hand, Drew covered Eli's mouth just as Eli released himself on Drew's other hand, letting out a primal grunt. Taking his hand out of Eli's pants, the two silently stared at the outcome of the encounter, before Drew quickly licked his hand clean, finishing moments before Clare and Adam returned from the bathroom. The two boys slyly sent each other text messages the rest of the night, creating their arrangement. Later that night, they sealed the deal with Eli returning the favor to Drew.

Remembering their first night, Drew reached down and gave himself a squeeze releasing a small moan, Eli turning around to notice. Feeling his cock twitch, he grabbed Drew's hand and placed it inside his boxer briefs, then slammed their foreheads together, as Drew slowly stroked him. Eli could practically feel he sex oozing out of Drew, and he just wanted to take Drew right then and there.

"Fuck, Eli, I don't think you could be any harder right now." breathed Drew, picking up the pace.

"I told you I was riled up tonight. Come on." Eli said, intertwining his hand with Drew, leading him into his bedroom, locking the door behind them.

After their first night together, their situation quickly escalated. They went from handjobs to blowjobs to the eventual anal sex. At first Eli was apprehensive about getting in too deep with Drew, but after so many nights of not feeling enough pleasure, Eli agreed to go all the way with Drew. It was awkward, their first time, but when they had gotten into the heat of the moment, everything just fell in place and they went at it every way that they possibly could, switching up who was penetrating what. Occasionally, when he was topping Drew, Eli would sometimes think about Clare, but Drew would quickly snap him back to reality, by making his ever so sexy manly grunts. At the end of the day, it worked out perfectly. He would be with Clare during the day, getting all the love and affection that he needed, and by nightfall he was releasing his sexual frustration with someone who only wanted to do the same.

Tossing Drew into the bed, Eli went to work removing Drew's clothing.

"So...mmm, what did you wanna do tonight?" asked Drew, as Eli removed his shirt and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"You want the dirty or clean version?" smirked Eli, unzipping Drew's pants and pulling them down.

"Fuck, just give me the dirty version already!" demanded Drew squeezing Eli's ass grinding his hips up against Eli's.

"I want to fuck you tonight. You up for it?" whispered Eli, continuing their dry humping.

"Well, last time I checked, you can't fuck someone if you still have clothes on." explained Drew, giving Eli's ass another squeeze.

"Enough talking jock, let me get a condom and lube." hissed Eli, getting up from the bed.

Pulling off his boxers, and looking back up at Eli look through his drawer. Even though they had planned for this to be a strict no strings attached kind of deal, Drew knew it was impossible. He remembered that one night when they had gotten a little too carried and Drew had spent the entire night with Eli, in his bed, in his arms. The morning after when Drew awoke in Eli's embrace he didn't move, rather he stayed, enjoying them being together for something other than just sex. It was weird for him to think about, especially since he was the school jock, but he had started getting this emotional connection to Eli. The next few days after that, they had barely talked, but a week later they had resumed their agreement. They didn't talk about it, of course, but sometimes Drew thought about why Eli didn't talk to him for that week. Was he feeling the same way, or did he just need a break since his two lives almost came together? It was safe to say, that Drew hasn't stayed longer than a few hours with Eli since that night.

Feeling something press up against his ass, Drew brought himself to the present and analyzed the situation in front of him. There was Eli, in all his sexy goth hotness about to go inside him and give him what he liked to call, the ultimate pleasure. He didn't think that taking up the ass would be something that he would enjoy, but once Eli had hit the right spot inside Drew, he almost instantly agreed to taking it. Turning Drew over on his stomach, Eli set himself up behind Drew.

"I suggest you get my pillow ready, because I have a feeling you're going to be moaning into it a lot." smirked Eli, pressing his dick against Drew's ass.

In one powerful thrust, Eli was all the way inside Drew, letting out a huge moan from deep inside his throat as Drew winced at the pain. Kissing along Drew's back, Eli pulled out slowly attempting to sooth the jock who was already biting into the pillow, struggling to hold in his moan. In another thrust Eli was back inside Drew, and the pain was suddenly disappearing, getting replaced by a primal pleasure.

"Does it feel better now?" whispered Eli in Drew's ear, lightly licking the end of his ear.

Drew could do nothing but nod as he completely gave in to the sex floating all around them. Eli began thrusting again, in and out, the sounds of their moans and grunts radiating throughout the room. Thrusting in and of Drew, Eli planted more kisses along Drew's back, finding pleasure in hearing Drew's moans in between his thrusts. Grabbing Eli's neck, from behind him, Drew turned his head and gave Eli a sloppy kiss, increasing his thrusting to a rapid pace as Drew pushed himself back against Eli, making Eli almost lose it. Their tongues and lips were sloppily going all over each other, the saliva mixing with the sweat, completely drenching them. The thrusting was so rapid, that a thought flashed across Drew's mind that he might not be able to walk the next day. Not caring about anything other than now, Drew starting stroking himself and pushed his body back against Eli's, the emo boy letting out a clear loud moan as he went over the edge, the entire world spinning around him as he released himself, as he gave out the final few thrusts. The bucking of Eli's body above him was too much, and Drew let out a yelp as he reach his point of no return, an endless amount of moans being released from his mouth. Taking his hand out from under him, he showed it to Eli who slowly licked every drop from each finger before dropping his head back down on top of Drew's back.

They stayed like that for a while. One on top of the other, panting endlessly, breathing in nothing but each others scent. Drew had wished that they stayed this way forever, Eli planting kisses along his sweaty back, his dick still inside him, their connection still being there as they drifted to sleep. But, like every time that this happened, Eli would eventually wake up, a few hours later, breaking the connection between the two. Drew knew that he shouldn't complain, since he had never talked to Eli about it, but as Eli would drop him off at his house at around 3 each morning after, Drew would always pray, hope and wish that they could be something more. But with every encounter, Drew would always tell himself the same thing, "I only know him in the dark."


End file.
